Desert Storm
by D-Mon
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are on a trip to egypt, when the plane crash lands in the desert. Will they be saved?
1. Touch Down

Desert Storm

Chapter 1 – Touch Down

Disclaimer – No dune, no desert, no sandstorm can stop me from saying this: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It had been a normal day fort he two Kaiba brother's. Well, normal as in visiting five different countries a day, flying with their own airplane. Mokuba had actually stayed in the plane the whole time, because he had already seen all the places (too often for his age). But now, they were flying over one he hadn't.

He had pulled a chair to one of the windows and was now staring out onto the yellow sand planes which would soon turn into the banks of the Nile. But now, all he saw was sand.

"Seto, when will we reach the Nile?" Mokuba asked, still looking out of the window.

"Soon Mokuba", Seto said, looking at his brother with a smile on his face.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mokuba still hadn't moved an inch till…the airplane started to shake.

"Seto, what's happening?" Mokuba asked, hanging onto his chair, looking worriedly at his brother.

"I don't know Mokuba, I'll go check", Seto said, rising from his chair and hurrying out of the room. He ran to the front, where the pilot was franticly pressing buttons, as if he was flying for the first time.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked, trying to follow the fingers of the pilot.

"I don't know sir", the pilot said, not stopping his movements," the instruments have gone nuts and I can't control the plane any more!"

The airplane was steadily loosing height; they would have to crash land. Seto started to run back to the room, where Mokuba was.

Mokuba noticed that the sand seemed to be coming closer. He jumped up from his chair and ran out of the room, to find Seto.

"Mokuba! What the hell are you doing here! Get to your seat; we are going to crash land!" Seto said, meeting his brother in front of the room.

Mokuba went to his seat at the end of the plane and Seto started running to the front, but he never reached it.

He had almost reached the middle of the plane, when it crashed into the top of a dune. Seto fell to the floor. He quickly tried to get up, but he kept falling down again because the airplane was violently shaking while sliding down the side of the dune.

The airplane slid over the sand and then turned sideways, coming closer and closer to a giant rock. Upon the impact, the plane broke in two with a loud 'CRACK', right in front of Seto who managed to jump back before the ground separated beneath his feet.

The front part slid on, crashed into a rock wall and burst into flames.

The other part, containing Seto and Mokuba, had stopped only a few seconds after the 'parting'.

Seto sat there, staring at the fire, still not realising what had just happened. As his mind came back, out of the momentary shock, he remembered Mokuba, who was still in the back of the plane.

"Mokuba!" he yelled, standing up and moving further into the plane. "Mokuba, where are you!"

But there was no sign of his brother.

He had to walk over upturned chairs, broken glass and piles of papers to get further. He looked everywhere, where Mokuba could possibly be, but he still couldn't find him.

"Mokuba?" Seto yelled, looking behind a turned over table.

Then, through the silence, broke the sound of crunching papers.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked, climbing over the table into his brothers arms.

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here!"


	2. Bad Weather and Dangerous Rescues

Desert Storm

Chapter 2 – Bad Weather and Dangerous Rescues

Disclaimer – Bad weather can stop me from doing sport, going to school or going to the movie but it can not stop me from…writing this disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Ding Dong

It was Lunch time for Yugi and his friends. They seated their selves at the last free table in the cafeteria. It was raining outside and the trees had already lost their leaves. Winter was beginning.

"Stupid weather!" Joey said, seating himself at the window. "It's cold! It's wet and you can't have barbecue parties!"

"Barbecue parties! Why do you always have to think about food?" Tea asked, getting out her lunch (vegis!).

"At least I don't eat like a rabbit!" He said, looking angrily at Tea.

"Would you please stop it! We have other things to talk about!" Yugi said, interrupting their death glares.

"About what?" Joey asked, confused.

"Domp ou emember? (Don't you remember)" Tristan said, his mouth full of toast.

"Would you please stop talking with your mouth full! That's discusting!" Tea said angry.

"Or'k er show (O.K. I'll stop)," Tristan said, the toast still in his mouth.

"Ew! That's really discusting!" Tea screeched, closing her eyes and turning away from Tristan.

"Would you please be quiet!" Joey yelled, noticing that Yugi wanted to say something.

"Thank you, Joey. So, about the letter…"

"What letter?" Joey asked, confused (again).

"The letter from Marik and Isis!"

"Oh, that one!" Joey said, remembering the letter.

"So, how are we going to get to Egypt?" Tristan asked, without something in his mouth.

"With an airplane, you idiot!" Joey said to Tristan.

"Duh! But how are we going to get one?" Tristan said angry, looking at Joey, who was looking angrily at him.

"Would you please stop that!" Tea said, now also getting angry.

Then they all turned to Yugi who was by now looking extremely frustrated.

"What's the matter?" Joey asked, again confused.

"I-try-to-talk-to-you-and-what-do-you-do? You-start-to-fight! This-is-important-so-would-you-please-stop-fighting-and-think-about-how-we-will-get-to-egypt!" Yugi said in one breath,

because he was so angry. It was, seldom that Yugi got that angry and so the others knew that it really was important to him. But Tristan and Joey couldn't hide a smile

"So how will we get tickets?" Tea asked, looking sternly at Joey and Tristan. They stopped smiling.

"Buy some," Tristan said calmly.

"Do you have enough money?" Tea asked.

"No!"

"See. So how do we get some?" Tea asked, now looking at Yugi.

"We could ask Kaiba," Yugi suggested.

"Ask Kaiba?" Joey said, getting louder," Asking Kaiba is like asking the Devil if he would save an Angel! He would never help us!"

"How do you know?" Tea asked.

"I … O.K. you got me. Do what you want," Joey said, crossing his arms angrily and looking away from the group.

"So, let's go after school," Yugi said, taking out his lunch.

* * *

The Kaiba Corp. was the tallest building in Domino City and was build on an 'island' in the middle of the main street. Yugi and his friends had been there several times, but still, they were always stunned by the building.

They walked past the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon Statues that 'guarded' the building and they entered the entrance hall.

But this time it was not, almost empty and organized. Today, many people were running from one end of the hall to the other. Some came out of the elevator, some ran into it, some were pestering the lady at the reception, and some yelled at other people running across the hall.

Yugi and the others had to watch out on their way to the elevator. They knew the way to Kaibas office, but today they were not sure if they would even get there.

The elevator was full of people. They felt like canned meat. They couldn't even reach the

buttons, so they watched the numbers rising and hoped that someone wanted to get out at their stop.

Finally, after going up and down five times, someone got out at their stop. They squeezed out of the elevator and welcomed the almost empty hallway.

They walked down the hallway till they reached the doors to Kaibas office. Yugi knocked, but no one answered. Joey couldn't resist and opened the door, no one was there.

"Maybe he is busy and had to go somewhere else," Yugi said, looking back at the others, who were standing behind him. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice coming from another room. It was Kaibas.

"There he is!" Joey yelled, pointing at the room from where the voice had come. Yugi started walking to the room, the others still behind him (they knew that Kaiba didn't like their visits, but he respected Yugi, so they use him as a 'shield'). They heard a loud click and then again Kaibas voice.

"What is going on here?"

And another voice

"I don't know sir…"

Then there was silence. Just as Yugi was peeking into the room, his head sticking out from behind the door frame, he heard a loud 'BOOM' and they threw their elves on the ground, thinking the whole building would blow up. But when nothing happened, they realized that the 'BOOM' must have been a fake. Then they heard the click again and Kaiba saying," What is going on here?" And then another person," I don't know sir…", and then the loud 'BOOM'. That was when they realized, they were hearing a tape.

Yugi peered into the room again, with the others right behind him.

The room had computers and monitors on the walls and fancy chairs stood along the walls at the computers.

Joey walked into the room followed by the others. He noticed a red button that was blinking. His hand reached out to press it, when suddenly a man entered a room.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled, hurrying over to Joey to get him away from the machine. Joey walked over to Tristan and they all stared at the man while he started pressing loads of buttons till the red lamp suddenly went out. Then he turned and looked at them questioningly.

"We are looking for Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Seto Kaiba!" The man gave out a laugh. "We are also looking for him."

"Huh? Why are you looking for him?" Joey asked, confused.

"Because he's disappeared and his brother with him!"

"How can someone (with such an ego!) disappear?" Tristan asked, very confused.

"Yesterday, they went to Egypt, to a conference, but somewhere in the desert we lost contact. The only thing we have are the last words spoken in the plane."

"Are you looking for them?" Yugi asked, with a worried face.

"Yes, but a desert's big and it is hard to find someone in there when communication keeps being cut of by sandstorms. The only possible way would be by camel or horse, but no one dares to go into the desert." The man turned around and started to push more buttons.

Yugi turned around to the others. They knew what he was thinking.

"No Yugi!" We will not go into the desert!" Joey exclaimed.

"But Joey! They need help and we need to get to Egypt. We could help find Mokuba (and Kaiba) and then we could just stay there and go to Marik and Isis." Yugi said, looking at Joey with a sad puppy face.

"O.K.Yugi. If you go then I'll go to!" Joey said, giving up.

"If you go, then I'll go to," Tea said.

"I will not let you go alone (someone has to look after you guys)!" Tristan said.

"Thank you," Yugi said, smiling. He turned around to the man, who was still working. "Excuse me sir," Yugi said carefully.

"Yes," the man said, turning around.

"We would like to help you find Kaiba!"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Third one's coming soon!


	3. Huge Airplanes, Old Ladies and Hungry

Desert Storm

Chapter 3 – Huge Airplanes, Old Ladies, and Hungry Crocodiles

Disclaimer – Why do they make such a big thing about these five words: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The airplane was big, but it was one of Kaibas smaller planes. There were no rows of chairs and small windows. No, this plane was very different.

There were some sofas along the walls, and tables with chairs stood at the end of the plane.

"Wow!" was all they could say.

"And this is supposed to be small?" Joey said, jumping onto a sofa.

"This is cool!" Tristan said, from behind the fridge door. "Hey Joey, they have your favourite cheese!" Tristan held up a piece of cheese to show it Joey, but he had already grabbed it and ran back to the sofa. He pulled open the foil around it and took a big bite.

"Why are you always thinking about food?" Tea asked, seating herself on the sofa, opposite from Joey's.

"This is cool! In this plane you don't have your own seat…you have your own sofa!" Tristan said, seating himself, with a plate full of food and a can of soda, on the sofa next to Joey's.

Then the pilot entered the plane and the door closed behind him. "Hello. Would you please fasten your seatbelts. After the start you may walk around the plane…You can do what ever you want…except starting a fire…"

Joey interrupted him,"Sir? Where ARE the seatbelts?"

* * *

As soon as they left the plane, a warm breeze welcomed them.

"So this is Egypt", Yugi said quietly to himself, as he left the plane, but he did not notice the Pyramids of Gizeh, that had stood in the desert behind him for more than 4500 years.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this!" Joey said, pointing at the huge Ramses statue in the airport hall.

"Look at this!" Tristan said, standing at an old stone wall with hieroglyphics on it. The rest of the group came running to Tristan who was trying to squeeze through the group of people standing around the stone. Joey was right after him, squeezing himself almost to the front where he bumped into a small, old lady. She was so frightened, that she let her bag fall down.

"Sorry madam!" Joey said, picking up the bag. Right at that moment the old lady started to scream.

"HELP! HELP!"

"What?" Joey said, confused by her reaction.

"HELP! HELP! THIEF!"

Joey laid the bag on the ground, slowly starting to move away. He had noticed the stares of the crowd. Looking confused at the ground, he had not noticed the old lady grabbing her bag and starting to walk towards him. She lifted her bag into the air and slammed it into his face. "Thief!" she screamed. Joey got knocked over and fell onto his back. He turned and started running towards his friends, the old lady right behind him, hitting him with her bag.

"Friends, RUN!" he yelled. They looked confused as they saw him running past, with an old lady after him. Then Tristan joined the group.

"What are you doing!" Tea asked him.

"The lady let her bag fall, he picked it up for her, and now he's a thief", Tristan said calmly.

"I think we should go after them", Yugi said, hurrying after Joey, the others following.

* * *

They found Joey, five minutes later, behind a stack of boxes next to the garbage.

"Wow, that was cool!" Tristan said, helping Joey out from behind the boxes.

"Cool? That was scary!" Joey said, wiping off the dirt on him.

Just then, they started looking at their surroundings. In front of them were taxis, picking up tourists. Behind that was a parking lot and right behind that… was nothing except sand! The airport was at the edge of Cairo, right by the desert.

As they were standing there, amazed by the landscape, a man in a black suit came up to them.

"Yugi Muto?" he asked Yugi.

"Yes. Why?" Yugi asked, looking confused at the others.

"I'm from the Kaiba Corp… I'm here to pick you up", the man said, turning so that Yugi and the others could see the black limo.

* * *

It had been over 30 minutes, till they finally reached the Nile. The group climbed out of the car and walked to the shore, where huge papyrus grew. They could see the Pyramids of Gizeh and the crocodiles that lay on the other side of the river.

"I think the swimming can wait!" Tea said, seeing the crocodiles.

"We are not here to go swimming Tea!" Yugi said, looking over to a boat that was floating to their right.

"Let's go!" Joey said, starting to walk over to the boat.

* * *

"This is cool!" Joey said, throwing himself onto the cabin bed. "We have a huge room for the four of us and huge, cosy beds, better than the ones on the trip to the Duel Kingdom!"

"And the fridge is also full!" Tristan said, opening the fridge door.

"Déjà-vu!"Tea said to Yugi. They both smiled. "I think I'll go outside", she said, and walked out of the room.

"Where are we actually going?" Joey asked, taking some food from Tristan's plate.

"Hey!" he yelled, looking angrily at Joey.

"To the nearest reachable place to the where the plane landed!" Yugi said.

"And where is that place?" Joey asked, stuffing some bread into his mouth.

"Somewhere in the desert", Yugi said calm.

"In de dezer!" Joey yelled, trying to swallow the bread as fast as he could. Too fast because he started coughing. Tristan gave him a drink and he gulped it down hastily.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked, worried that he would start to cough again.

"Yeah, I'm O.K. ", Joey said, with a rough voice.

"You mean we are going into the desert to look for the Kaiba's…IN THE DESERT?" Tristan shouted angrily at Yugi.

"Yes"; Yugi said calm.

"Are you crazy!" Tristan yelled, jumping up from the bed.

"Tristan, we can't just leave hem to die in the desert!" Yugi said, almost shouting. Tristan knew what this meant: there was no way to stop him. He sat down quietly and slowly started eating again. Yugi went over to his bed and started looking at his deck.

The silence that had lasted over an hour was finally broken when Tea entered the room.

"Hey guy's, get your stuff. We're there!"

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long.

I hope you like this chapter, the next ones gonna come soon. More action than in this one.

Thank's to all reviewers!


	4. Sand,Sand, too Much Sand

Desert Storm

Chapter 4 – Sand, sand, too much sand

Disclaimer – Well, first of all, sorry that it took so long for me to write this. You know, end of the school year – no time. When you want to type it – can't find story. When you find story – computer does not work, but finally, I've got everything! Time, story and computer! So here's the next chapter…oh and before I forget…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Where are you?" Seto yelled, with his hand in front of his eyes. It was hard for him to walk because of the wind and sand coming towards him. The world hates me, he thought, first a plane crash and then a sandstorm.

He kept on walking; yelling Mokuba's name, but no answer came. His steps became slower, his feet sinking deep into the sand. He tried going on, but finally the desert won. Seto fell to his knees, lowering his head, his hands falling down on his knees…

* * *

"Puh…it's hot out here!" Joey said, trying to hide in the shade of a palm tree. "Even in the shade it's hot!"

"Stop complaining and over here!" Tristan yelled, who was waiting with the others for their horses to get ready. Joey hurried over to Tristan.

"And they are supposed to bring us through the desert?" pointing to one of the horses.

"Yes! Or did you think we were going by foot?" Tristan asked.

"Would you please stop arguing! Get your stuff and find a horse." Tea said, getting her stuff and walking over to a brown horse. A man came over and helped her fix the two bags to the saddle.

Meanwhile, Yugi took his Backpack and went over to a white horse, which he had looked at for the last ten minutes. He came closer, but the horse gave out a loud cry and galloped back to the other horses.

"He does not trust many people," a man said from behind. He had just finished helping Tristan and was now moving towards Joey, who had a hard time with his horse. "I would leave him alone."

But that just captured the interest of the pharaoh. He walked slowly, making no sound, towards the horse. It noticed him, but this time had no intension of moving, for it was not Yugi, but the pharaoh, who was coming closer. It must know who I am, Atemu said to Yugi.

He came closer, touching the horses head, stroking it's warm body. "You know who I am, don't you?" Atemu whispered to it.

"You couldn't resist ", the man said, bringing him his bag.

"What's his name?" Atemu asked, still stroking the horse.

"His name is 'Achet'".

"The horizon…a perfect name."

"You understand old Egyptian?" the man said excited.

"Well…yes…"

"Atemu, hurry up!" Tea interrupted him.

"Well, I've got to go."

* * *

"Ride towards the sun! What direction is that supposed to be?" Joey asked frustrated, after 4 hours on horseback.

"West Joey, the direction is west." Tea said, proud of knowing it.

"There's the oasis!" Yugi said, pointing towards a small green spot in the middle of nowhere. The man said, the plane is somewhere near it, Atem told from the back of Yugi's mind, near some rocks.

* * *

The sun had almost vanished when they reached the oasis.

"Hurry up, we still have to build the tent!" Yugi said, as he tied his horse to a tree. As thirsty as Achet was, he immediately started to drink the cool water. "You really deserve it," the pharaoh said in Yugi's mind.

Yugi took his belongings from the saddle and went over to Tea, who had already started to build up the tent.

"Finished!" Tea yelled, looking around her, to find nobody except Yugi. "Where are Joey and Tristan?

"Well, how should I know?" Yugi said. Right in that moment, they herd a loud 'Splash' and a familiar giggling, coming from the water.

"If they are doing, what I think they are doing, then they will wish that they were never born!" Tea said angrily, running over to the water. Does she always have to get so complicated, Atemu asked Yugi.

He ran after her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tea asked, arriving at the water.

"Taking a bath! Come on in Tea!" Joey said, with a big smile on his face.

"You'd better get out of there before I come in to get you!" Tea yelled. "I want you over here in three minutes!"

"But…" Joey said, not expecting Tea to be SO angry.

"Two minutes!" She walked angrily back to the tent. Yugi stayed there, watching the two get out of the water. They came over to him with their towels an clothes.

"Why is she so angry?" Joey asked, confused by the last moments.

"Because we had to build the tent! Alone!" and he walked away. After a few steps he stopped and turned around, "At least you could make the dinner!"

* * *

The small fire had been killed by a bucket of sand, which now stood near the trees where the horses were grazing. Yugi and the other were asleep, not noticing the upcoming wind, which soon turned into a sandstorm. They were awakened by the cries of the horses.

"What's going on out there?" Joey asked, jumping up and almost knocking over the tent.

"Would you please stop yelling!" Tristan said quietly, turning to the other side.

"Wake up folks!" Joey yelled, rushing out of the tent.

"What?" Tristan asked, now fully awake. He noticed that Joey was gone and tried to wake up Yugi and Tea.

"What's the matter?" Tea asked, half asleep.

"Joey's gone!" and he ran out after him.

"Did you get that?" Tea asked Yugi, who was rubbing his eyes. "Joey's gone and Tristan's gone after him!" as soon as she said that, she ran outside, leaving Yugi alone in the tent. He slowly stood up and peeked out through the heavy fabric.

"What the…" He screamed into the wing, getting his mouth full of sand. While spitting out the sand, he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye. Who is that, he asked Atemu, but he just said, how should I know, and went back to sleep. Hey you can't leave me alone. There was no reply. So distracted he did not sea the figure coming closer.

"Hey!" he said, as Achet knocked him over.

"It's you." the pharaoh said. Blinded from the sand, he reached for the reins and climbed onto Achet's back and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

* * *

The sandstorm was over when Atemu woke up. Achet was still moving, but there was no sign of the others. All around them was sand. Yugi, he asked, Yugi are you there. But there was no reply. He searched his mind for him, but he was no where to be found.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

Is Atemu O.K? I know here it's spoken Atem but in his cartouche it's spelled with a 'u' at the end, which is normally not a silent letter (in old Egyptian)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
